Summer Peace
by Elpin
Summary: First scene based on scenes from the German film Summer Storm. Harry and Ron enjoy their summer, but when Harry reacts violently to a suggestion Ron decides he wants to help. Implied child abuse. Slash. Ron/Harry. Warnings/author's note inside.


Title: Summer Peace

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Warnings/Rating: R for wanking. Flangst, if I'm using the term correctly. There is lots of fluff. Implied child abuse and innocentish!Harry.

Summary: The first scene is based on several scenes from the wonderful and beautiful German film Summer Storm (or Sommersturm). Harry and Ron enjoy their summer, but when Harry reacts violently to a suggestion Ron takes it upon himself to help Harry.

Author's note at the end.

Summer Peace

The sun blinked dazzling sparks across the water, the breeze causing the rays to reflect off the little waves it produced, and also providing some relief for the two young men lying peacefully on the small dock. It was high summer. The only sound was the water lolling against a few stones and the chirping of birds. All around the lake the trees looked heavy with their green foliage, bending slightly over the water and providing specks of shade over the two half-sleeping forms.

The breeze rose slightly, pushing the branches far above Harry and causing the gaps in the shadows to move over his eyes. He squeezed them shut tighter, not wanting to be disturbed. He sighed as the wind quieted down again and the trees settled, along with the shade. Everything was perfection. The softness of the towel beneath him, the warmth completely encompassing his body, while the breeze cooled it just the right amount; all of it lulled him slowly to sleep. He didn't quite get there, however, as a small amount of water dribbled on his forehead. The water in the lake wasn't cold, but the contrast with Harry's hot skin made him yelp and sit up.

He wiped his forehead automatically. It was obvious where the water had come from. Not because there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but because Ron was sitting on his own towel, clutching his stomach as he doubled over with laughter.

"What was the point of that?" Harry grumbled, still rubbing his forehead and glaring askance at his friend. Ron continued to laugh, hiccupping a few times as he cried to speak.

"You shrieked like a girl!" he guffawed.

"I did not!" Harry cried indignantly. He faced Ron fully and put on a proper glare. Ron took one look at Harry's 'mad-face' and burst out in hysterical laughter once again. Harry harrumphed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Your hair," Ron managed weakly, pointing a limp finger in the direction of Harry's head. Harry had tried to dry it with the towel before he lay down. It now stuck up in every direction, half wet, and made him look quite crazy. Harry smoothed it down, and managed it better than usual since it was still a little wet. He sighed over-dramatically. Ron was still laughing.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked when it sounded like Ron's amusement was dying down.

"Yeah, sure," Ron answered, wiping fake tears of laughter from his eyes. "You missed a spot though," he said.

"What?" Harry said, smoothing down his hair yet again, but not finding anything that was sticking up. Suddenly a very wet towel was slapped hard over Harry's head. He could hear Ron laughing, yet again, and he growled as he pulled the towel off. His eyes were fierce and in a split second he had launched himself at his friend, using the towel to wrap around Ron's head and hold him down on the dock. Ron was quick to react, however, and used his superior weight and strength to roll Harry over. He pulled the wet towel off his own head and, using his body to pin Harry and one arm holding Harry's wrists, started squeezing water from the wet fabric right in Harry's eyes, whose glasses lay by their clothes at the other end of the dock.

"Argh!" Harry cried, turning his head this way and that to try and get away. Ron cackled like a fairy-tale witch. Luckily Harry was smaller in build and therefore more agile. He got a leg up and Ron swore in surprise when he was flipped over. They started fighting, forgetting the towel completely. They laughed and tickled, cried out for mercy several times and faked a truce a total of three times. The end result was surprising, for Ron at least, who ended up on his back. Harry straddled him, using his knees to hold Ron's elbows and his hands to press Ron's wrists down. They both panted and grinned at each other, a laugh escaping occasionally. Harry's wet body was dripping down onto Ron's, but the latter hardly minded. Ron, by chance maybe or perhaps giving into a secret desire – he would never admit anything to himself even – looked down, straight at Harry's swim-short covered crotch.

"Hey, you're hard."

"No I'm not," Harry laughed in surprise, only a tiny shiver of nervousness peaking through.

"Yeah you are," Ron countered, looking up at Harry and then down at his crotch again. Harry glanced down as well, but only very briefly. He was still breathing heavily even though Ron's breath had calmed. "It's no big deal, though," Ron continued. "In fact I feel like a wank."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He moved off Ron so fast he it was as if a curse had propelled him off. He sat on his backside staring at Ron, who raised himself up on his elbows.

"Sure. I can't think of anything better than lying here and having a nice long wank. Do you mind?" Ron looked like he was about to lie back down. Harry got up quickly, grabbing his towel.

"I- I'v-ve got to go," he stuttered and turned. He fumbled a bit with his clothes, having picked them up and thereby dislodging his glasses. He nervously felt around the ground until he found them.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron was right behind him, but Harry didn't hear him. He was somewhere else. The lake and calming atmosphere was gone. His mind didn't see the lush forest in front of him. He new he had to get his clothes and get back to his cupboard. He clutched them to him and started marching away automatically. "Harry." Ron quickly caught up right where the dock met the shore. He grabbed his friend's arm. The reaction was immediate-

Harry spun around, jerking his arm out of Ron's grasp and bringing it up over his head as if to shield himself from a blow that never came. Ron stared down at his friend in shock, his brow quickly furrowing in concern.

"Harry, Harry," Ron repeated, reaching out his hand but not daring to touch his friend just yet. Harry's arm slowly came down and Harry peaked up at Ron through the wet hair falling over his eyes.

"Ron," Harry breathed as if he only just now realised who was in front of him.

"Yeah, it's me," Ron said unnecessarily. "You okay?"

"Eh- yeah, fine."

"What was all that about?" Ron gave into the urge and gently lowered his hand to Harry's bare shoulder. Harry didn't flinch or tense up, for which Ron was very glad. "Come, let's sit back down."

"No," Harry shook his head several times. "I should go inside."

"Harry," Ron said softly, seriously, staring intently into familiar green eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen looking fearful since the most hopeless times during the war. The sun blinked down on them through the moving trees. The bright speckled pattern it shone on the pair was a contrast to the grave looks being exchanged. The birds continued singing despite the fact that neither of the young men heard them. To them there was silence. "Harry," Ron said once again. "We've been through a lot together this past year. I think we have gotten to know each other as well as two people can… but this, I think, is one of those things." Harry didn't need to ask what Ron meant by that. 'One of those things' only meant things that the Dursleys had done. Harry broke eye contact and stared at Ron's naked chest. It was broader than his own, glistening wet whenever the sun peaked down at it. Harry was almost mesmerised by the play of light.

Harry had trusted Ron from almost the moment they had met, but the last year, their seventh at Hogwarts, had brought them closer than ever before, and Harry didn't think he could trust anyone as implicitly as he did Ron. Ron would never betray him, never ever judge him, never hurt him… yet still Harry felt the old fears crawl themselves into his heart. He hated it. Hated that this thing, this wound, still hadn't healed. It forced his lips shut, made his nose and eyes sting with threatening tears that would never dare shed themselves for fear of reprisals. He hated that he had never been able to share and learn so many things the boys in his dorm had joked around about, had experienced. It was suppose to be normal, he knew that now, but he had just never dared to try.

"They're gone, Harry," Ron said softly. Yes, Ron understood, even though he didn't know, and that had to count for something, didn't it? Harry believed him.

"I know."

"Let's sit down and you can tell me about it. I'll just listen. I swear."

"I know."

They sat down after Ron had spread the two dry towels over each other so that it was even softer. Ron sat down first and Harry sat close, half-facing his friend and nearly touching. Ron didn't say anything and Harry was grateful. He stared at his hands in his lap, wondering how on earth to begin to explain. He felt he should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. Ron wouldn't judge him. He would never laugh when Harry needed him.

"It wasn't really that bad. He didn't do it often and it was the only time he ever hit me, but it stayed with me… all the times they put me in my- the cupboard." Funny how that place was both a refuge and a prison; a horrible dark hole where Harry spent the worst of his childhood, yet also the place he escaped to. "I would replay the events over and over if ever… the thought entered my mind." Harry paused, gathering his strength and couldn't help but feel embarrassment and shame creeping up his spine and flushing his face. "He told me he would… cut if off if I ever…" he took a deep breath. No point in using euphemisms or the like. "Touched myself," he finished. The silence stretched out for a long moment, but it wasn't awkward or judgemental. Ron was just waiting to see if Harry wanted to say more.

"You know it's normal, right?" he finally said. "Everybody does it. I mean, we're teenage boys – okay men now – but it's what we do. The only reason any of us do anything else is because we need to stop when we get sore." Harry tried to chuckle weakly, but he didn't manage.

"I know," he said quietly. "I know. I've heard you guys joke around in the dorm often enough. I know it's normal, but my- body I guess doesn't know it yet. I get hard and I want to, but if I try, even if I put a hundred locking spells on the door, I'm still terrified he'll burst in… he did that once… I was in the shower. They never let me lock the doors so I was trying to be quick, but…" Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself, telling himself that this was Ron, but he still felt ashamed and stupid. It seemed the Dursleys had left marks that would never be erased.

"Harry," Ron's voice was soft and Harry forced himself to look up, but when he did he almost gasped. It was Ron. It was that simple: his best friend who supported him and had shared the best and worst times in his life. He calmed instantly, like a great weight had been removed from his chest. Ron reached out and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, making Harry scoot a little closer. "I love you," Ron said and Harry was surprised. Ron usually didn't like to speak about 'girly feelings', but Harry also knew Ron could be serious when the occasion called for it. "You're like the lovable brother I never had." Harry smiled at the joke. "But also much more," Ron's voice was even softer now. Harry looked at him, but Ron was looking down this time. "I want to help you."

"How?" Harry asked because he honestly didn't know what could help. Maybe if Ron locked the door and remained in the room…? That way Harry would feel safe and grounded, not letting his mind go back to those years. It seemed so stupid, but Harry wouldn't let himself become ashamed again. This was Ron. Harry made sure he didn't look away lest he forget that again.

"Lie down," Ron said, already guiding Harry gently to lie down on the towel. Harry followed blindly. Ron lay down on his side and their chests were almost touching. Harry looked into Ron's eyes, smiling in gratitude that his friend had proved once again how worthy he was of Harry's trust. Not one joke about Harry's… condition. Nothing but an offer of help.

"I want you to know I appreciate this, even if you can't fix me."

"You're not broken," Ron insisted. "You've just… got a mental block that needs removed… Harry," his voice was the most serious it had maybe ever been. "You know it's not abnormal for two boys to… touch each other… if they want?" Harry frowned. He hadn't ever considered it before. Two boys? Touching how? Harry almost didn't want to admit anything. He was so woefully ignorant when it came to sexual things. It was pathetic. He had only kissed Cho once and it had been a disaster. He didn't know anything. He couldn't look Ron in the eye anymore. "Some guys stay together just like a boy and a girl would. It's just something some males prefer. They're simply not attracted to girls." Harry thought about what Ron was saying. He had never gotten hard over a girl, like the boys had proclaimed in the dorms, drooling over some 'hot' girl. He couldn't really think of any single thing that made him hard on its own. So if two boys… loved each other? Wouldn't that be odd?

"Okay," he said at last, not knowing what else to say. He felt so childish, but Ron didn't poke fun, but instead seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Ron repeated. "I'm going to touch you," he said. Harry's eyes snapped back to Ron's instantly. He found he wasn't horrified by the idea at all… he didn't know what to think of it, couldn't imagine how it would be like, but a part of him found the idea exciting. He started getting hard. He swallowed.

"Okay," his voice was higher than normal. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ron's hand moved. Then he felt a palm resting over his groin, softly, not doing anything, but it made him ten times harder. Harry breathed shallowly, staring into bright blue eyes, intense in their concentration. The hand moved up, stroking Harry's stomach, the fingers twining slightly in the trail of hair peeking out of his swim shorts. Then the fingers pointed down and Harry held his breath as they finally slipped beneath the elastic band. His mouth fell open in a gasp as Ron's hand wrapped around his hard flesh. Ron's hand was a little cold, but the sensation of being touched made up for it.

Harry waited for the panic to settle in, the need to stop, to make sure he was alone, locked in even though it wouldn't help, but nothing came. Ron's hand started to move up and down. Harry's member was slightly damp, but he could still use a little saliva to smooth the way. Ron realised this and quickly extracted his hand to spit in it, returning it immediately to its position. This time it slipped up and down easily and Harry whimpered and his eyes fell shut. His chest heaved. He could see the sunlight through his eyelids, but a darkness was falling over him. In the back of his head he heard a pounding. He tensed, the sensations from Ron's hand almost painful now. He jerked, as if he was having a fit, and cried out softly.

"Stop," he whispered. Ron stilled immediately. Harry heard someone shouting. Pounding. Trying to get in. It was an old nightmare.

"Look at me, Harry," Ron's voice was like a balm and the other voice faded away completely when Harry opened his eyes and saw those perfect blue ones staring back. His cock jumped back into Ron's hand and he took a deep breath through his nose. Ron started stroking again. "Keep your eyes on me."

"Yesss," Harry hissed, forcing his eyes to stay open. Unconsciously his hand came up and rested against Ron's chest, feeling the firm muscle underneath his fingertips, still wet from the fight they had had. It made him even harder somehow. Ron was strong. He was Harry's rock.

"You're so hot right now Harry," Ron breathed, his strokes speeding up and speeding up Harry's breathing in turn. "You're sexy."

"Really?" Harry asked. He had never thought of himself as anything but scrawny and downright ugly at times.

"Absolutely," Ron proclaimed breathlessly. He was closer now, Harry realised, because it was hard to focus on him. Their breaths mingled as their parted lips almost touched. Harry moaned, his eyes almost closing when Ron's hand moved to the tip of his penis. His mouth was hanging open like a man gasping for breath.

"I think I'm close," Harry gasped. "Ah Ron… ah!" His arms had at some point gone up around Ron's neck and he clung to those broad shoulders now, spilling into his shorts and Ron's hand. It was… fucking incredible. He was in shock for a long moment, his cheek pressed to Ron's and his eyes finally squeezed shut.

"Fuck, Harry," Ron said into Harry's ear. "You okay?" Harry was startled into a laugh. Yes, he was more than okay.

"Yeah," he said, a bit of awe and much relief in his voice. "I'm brilliant."

"Good." Ron's arms came around Harry's waist and held him. That was brilliant too. Harry sighed. He felt like both crying and sleeping at the same time. He would do neither though, and instead just smiled to himself.

It wasn't until that moment that he noticed the sun had gone behind one of the few clouds and that the breeze had picked up. He shivered.

"You cold?" Ron asked.

"A little." The cooling spunk in his shorts didn't help much.

"Let's go inside."

"Alright." Harry forced himself to let go of Ron and get up. Ron stood and began gathering his things. Harry's eyes strayed unconsciously to Ron's groin. There was a noticeable bulge there.

"You're hard," Harry said, staring. Ron, having just grabbed his clothes off the dock, straightened and shrugged.

"It's okay."

You don't want-" Harry began, but looked away, unable to finish. He felt his cock twitch and flushed. He wondered if it was because he had been staring at Ron's prick. Almost against his will images of how it would look entered Harry's mind and he swallowed. What was with him? Had he gone from one extreme to the other?

"Don't worry about it," Ron said, drawing back Harry's attention. "Here." He draped a dry towel over Harry's shoulders. "Let's get back." They both finished grabbing their things and started walking back to the Burrow along the winding path through the forest. Harry tried not to think about Ron's hard-on. It had wilted by the time they got back, not that Harry checked.

xxx

Ron sighed as he sat down heavily on his bed. They had finished a hearty meal and had a fun evening with the twins visiting. Ron and Harry were staying at the Burrow until they went to the Auror academy. Harry sat down on the opposite bed, their knees bumping. Ron had longer legs than ever, but they weren't so skinny anymore. He was so big compared to Harry, especially after all the swimming and training this summer. Not to mention Molly Weasley stuffing them close to bursting every day. Harry tried not to notice how Ron's muscled showed through his t-shirt.

"Harry?" His eyes snapped up to meet Ron's and he realised he had been doing exactly what he wasn't suppose to. He blushed and looked away. He hated being such a virgin. All the guys had joked constantly in the dooms about their many conquests. Not Ron, though, Harry suddenly remembered. But he had laughed knowingly to all the others' jokes. "You think," Ron was speaking again so Harry tried to focus. "I mean… if you need more help… I'm happy to provide…" The awkwardness after such a statement could not be denied. Harry shifted, hoping Ron didn't notice he was already hard just hearing those words. Was this normal? Ron had talked about two boys… did Ron like that? He had been hard… Harry didn't want to consider it. It was so unlikely anyway. No point in entertaining the idea Ron would want- but he had just offered hadn't he? Then again he had refused Harry's help out by the lake… and it wasn't like Ron needed Harry's help was it? He was normal. He was perfect…

"Shit," Ron swore. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Look, just forget I said anything." Harry didn't look at him, but he frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"Even though I said it wasn't abnormal for two guy doesn't mean I should try and pressure you. That was bad of me."

"How were you pressuring me?" Harry looked at Ron, tilting his head thoughtfully. Ron sighed and rubbed his face tiredly and Harry flushed again. Ron was exasperated with him. Harry was such an idiot. He looked away again, out the window at the moon.

"Do you remember when we were in the cellar at Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry shuddered as memories of weeks of torture rushed through his head. But he and Ron had lived through it, together. "We had our little moment of confession when we thought it was the end." Yes, Harry remembered it vividly. "Well, there's something I left out." Harry couldn't help but turn his head towards Ron and watch him curiously. Ron was fidgeting as if he was under McGonagall's gaze again, which was something he hadn't done in over a year.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I love you," Ron said, sounding broken and desperately hopeful at the same time. He kept his head down, but looked at Harry's reaction with his eyes. Harry's brow furrowed.

"But you told me that by the lake earlier."

"No," Ron said, even more exasperated now, Harry could tell. Why couldn't Harry just get things right away? "I love you. I want you. Like a boy wants a girl."

Oh…

Ron was staring into Harry's eyes now, but Harry didn't really see him. His heart was pounding in his ears. Did that mean 'I love you' like a boy loves a girl too? It sure seemed like it. Harry felt… warm. Stiflingly so actually. No one had ever, ever- Harry had never considered the idea. Just like with the whole boy liking boys thing Harry had just taken it for granted that there were things he would never know. It wasn't surprising, considering that just a few months ago Harry had been certain he wouldn't experience the summer again.

"Harry?" Ron was still staring and Harry tried to focus on him. When he did he felt that same calming affect that always accompanied Ron these days. Ron always knew how to deal with Harry: shake him when he needed courage, sit with him when he needed support, fight with him when he needed an outlet. Now Ron looked nervous and unsure, and Harry realised he knew how to deal with Ron too, though he couldn't be absolutely sure since he was such an ignoramus when it came to stuff like this, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Harry carefully shifted from one bed to the other, sitting beside Ron. Ron shifted so they faced each other as much as possible. Harry looked up, Ron looked down, and they both smiled at the same time.

"Help me?" Harry asked, lifting his arms over his head. Ron sucked in a breath, but immediately pulled Harry's shirt over his head. Once again Harry was guided to lie down. Ron pulled down his trousers and pants, ripping off the socks last. Harry tried not to be self-conscious as Ron looked over his body.

"So sexy," Ron whispered, standing up and pulling off his own clothes. He extinguished the lights, the moon now the only source of light, and helped Harry under the covers before climbing in beside him. Harry allowed his hands to roam over Ron's chest while he was pulled close. Even though it was dark so Harry couldn't see properly, he didn't feel panic because he could only feel Ron in that moment when their lips met. It wasn't normal at all, Harry realised with an inward smile. It was extraordinary. He opened his mouth to draw a proper breath, but it was stolen from him when Ron's tongue delved into his mouth. Harry moaned instead, his hands gliding downwards of their own accord. Hey, he thought, this was downright easy. His hand connected with the top of Ron's cock. He shakily wrapped a hand around it. Ron made an odd noise at the back of his throat.

"Am I doing it right?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. He drew back to focus even though he couldn't see Ron's features.

"Hell yes," Ron answered. "Do whatever feels good." Harry nodded, leaning in again to get another kiss because that had felt very good. Ron's member felt enormous in his hand as he tried to give it a few pulls. Ron's hand suddenly went behind his back to fumble at the bedside table. He returned with his wand and cast a charm. Harry's hand was slicked and they both groaned at the arousing sensation.

"Harry," Ron moaned. The sound washed over Harry, making him realise how hard he was, painfully so.

"Touch me," Harry said without thinking. Ron groaned so loudly at that Harry thought it was something he had done, something painful, but Ron quickly wrapped a hand around Harry's prick and banished all thoughts completely. He cast another charm and then tossed the wand over his shoulder. Everything was forgotten as their pace sped up steadily, their movements growing frantic. The air around them became damp from breaths and sweat, their faces almost completely covered in saliva from all the devouring kisses. They moan and gasped together, though Harry came first. His second time and it was blinding. He didn't even notice that Ron had put his hand over his to finish himself off. He squeezed Harry's hand as he came with a keening cry. Afterwards as their breathing slowed Harry played with the white substance, swirling his fingers around Ron's belly.

"You okay?" Ron asked as Harry idly traced his muscles.

"Hmmm," Harry answered drowsily. "I love it here. At the Burrow. With you," he said. "So peaceful."

"Harry this doesn't mean you have to- I mean I understand if this was just a one time-"

"One time?" In the dark Harry's eyes bore into Ron's, both knew it, but neither could see anything but their respective outlines.

"I want you for more than that of course," Ron assured him. "I want to teach you everything." Harry blushed, luckily Ron couldn't see it this time. He turned his face into the pillow.

"I'm so pathetic when it comes to this stuff," he mumbled.

"You're not, you just don't know."

"Don't you find it… tiresome?"

"No…" Harry heard an awkwardness in the way Ron cleared his throat. "I like to be the teacher for a change." Harry smiled, calm and drowsy once again, just like that.

"Goodnight, Ron," he said, snuggling closer. Ron enfolded him without hesitation.

"'Night, Harry." Harry curled against Ron's warm body, sighing contently as he felt Ron's chest move up and down. It felt so surreal, yet not, for Ron was really just being Ron. A great guy who would stick with you through thick and thin, and now…? Harry dared to hope, then, that Ron would help him with this as well. With this in mind he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

xxx

The next morning came out of nowhere. Harry felt as though he had only just fallen asleep, but already the room was filled with bight light, the sun long up. It was Sunday, though, and that meant they could lie in and not bother getting up for training. Ron snored, the sound coming from just above Harry's head.

Only then did he realise he was still in the same position as last night. He grinned to himself and rubbed his cheek against Ron's chest. His neck and back were a little sore from the awkward position. He stretched out a little, lifting his head slightly and peaked up at Ron, who snorted loudly just at that moment. Harry chuckled. His hand crept up to Ron's chest, feeling the firm muscle and warm, soft skin. Ron hummed, shifting a little as if to encourage Harry. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down.

"Hey," he said, smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Good morning."

"Very good morning," Ron countered, his arms wrapping around Harry. Harry's smile widened into a grin.

"Yes it is," he agreed. Ron leaned up slightly and Harry took the hint, diving down for a wonderful kiss. Ron's breath wasn't perfect, but Harry didn't care. It felt delicious anyway and he shivered when Ron delved into his mouth. They snogged, Harry couldn't call it anything else, and Ron's hands roamed down to rest just above Harry's buttocks. Harry was hard again and tensed, but not because he was panicking, he was tensing in preparation for the panic, which was frankly unfair. Harry focused on Ron's body, his lips and hands, and tried to force himself to relax. He shifted his body and suddenly his cock bumped against Ron's hip. He gasped.

Ron gripped Harry's hips in return and physically hoisted Harry onto him and their pelvises crushed together. They both moaned.

Just then a knock on the door and a cheerful "Morning boys!" interrupted them-

Harry stiffened as if he had been turned into stone, but the next second he had rolled off Ron and curled up into a ball, the covers pulled tightly around him and covering him head to toe. Ron only managed to grab a corner of the sheet to cover his more intimate parts before Molly Weasley poked her head in.

"Mum!" Ron yelled angrily. Molly looked startled for two moments while her son flushed redder than his hair. "Will you get out?"

"Oh, Ronald," she said, shaking her head with mock-sternness, but a smile ruined the effect. "You two…" She came fully into the room. "I'll just put these clothes here and leave you alone. Breakfast is ready whenever you are." She laid two piles of clothes on Harry's empty bed and turned to Ron, her hands on her hips.

"Mum. Get out." Molly looked over her son's body and smiled, but slowly it morphed into a frown. Ron followed her gaze and saw that Harry's body was shaking violently under the covers. "Mum. Get out." Ron repeated.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked.

"I'll explain later. Please leave." The pleading did it and Molly hurried out, closing the door with a worried glance back at the bed. Ron gentle touched what he guessed was Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched so Ron lay down beside him, not touching, but as close as possible.

"Harry," Ron implored. "Harry you're okay. It's me. Ron. You're okay. You're at the Burrow. Harry." Slowly the shape stopped moving and Ron's heart calmed somewhat. "Harry?" He tried putting a hand on Harry's shoulder again. This time Harry lifted off the covers and Ron swallowed when he saw how terrified Harry still looked. He quickly pulled the still-shivering body into his arms and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm s-sorry," Harry stuttered, shame-faced.

"Not your fault at all," Ron said firmly. "Mum needs to learn to wait for an answer before barging in. What was the point of knocking if she wasn't going to wait?" Ron grumbled.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this," Harry said. He buried his face in Ron's neck. "Fuck, I completely forgot where I was."

"Hey, you just need to be patient. You'll get better. I'll help you." Ron loved the feeling of holding Harry to him, naked and warm, but he wanted Harry to feel better so he tried not to think about it. "I love you. I'll help you."

"I-… I love you too," Harry mumbled. Ron drew in a breath.

"Harry," he said, his voice slightly strangled. "You don't have to say that just because-"

"Don't you dare suggest that I would," Harry said, his Gryffindor fierceness coming through immediately. He raised his head and glared at Ron, who couldn't do anything but grin stupidly back. Harry soon gave up as well and laughed. "We're a right silly pair we are," he said.

"But good together. Always have been. Always will."

"And sentimental, apparently." Ron decided to ignore that comment and leaned in for a heated kiss. When they drew back again Harry's eyes flitted over to the door.

"Your Mum… she-…"

"She's probably telling the whole house right about now." When Harry's eyes bulged Ron hastened to reassure him. "She'll be completely supportive. They all will. In fact she'll probably be pinching our cheeks all day and saying how cute we are."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ron's tone was not very happy, but Harry smiled tentatively and Ron couldn't help but smile back. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Ron leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "Let's get up and face the music."

Ron had been absolutely right of course, and both had sore cheeks when they finally escaped the Burrow and set off across the field towards the forest. Harry kept his eyes on the path, his mind going over everything that had changed between him and Ron, and everything that remained exactly the same. They held hands as they walked, but Harry hardly thought about it. It felt so natural, so peaceful. They reached what was now their lake and undressed unashamedly in front of each other. They pulled on their shorts and spread out their towels.

This time when they lay down they were close enough to touch, and touch they did, after casting the many muggle-repellent charms to keep people away. No magic folk lived near, so they had the place to themselves. The sun shone just like it had yesterday. The breeze was perfect once again, but Harry still felt that the place was just a little bit more beautiful than it had been yesterday. Everything was so perfectly peaceful…

Right up until the point where Ron wrung a wet towel right over Harry's head and he was soaked…

The End

Author's note: Not a good ending, but oh well. I wanted to say that I am not trying to offend anyone who has gone through painful experiences of the type that is implied here. I know it takes a lot of work to overcome such traumas and that this oneshot rushes Harry's healing process, at least I think so. Depends on how damaging the experience was, I suppose. Please don't flame or complain about that aspect of the fic, as I am fully aware of it. However, this fic wanted to be written and I couldn't change any details as it was formed this way in my head from the start.


End file.
